


You're The Right One

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: There are people we would walk through the fire for, people we never imagined we could meet, and for James S. Potter, that person is Mira Hazel. The temperamental madwoman who was in the compartment next to him in Hogwarts’ first year, and who has been by his side ever since.In the fifth year, however, Mira begins to gain another angle through James’ eyes, however much he doesn’t want it. You shouldn’t look at your best friend that way, let alone want to kiss her every time they’re close.He definitely shouldn’t be jealous of her.She is just your friend, best friend, and James should put his head in place and forget about all this crazy stuff to avoid problems …But he never went after problems, anyway, they always find a way to find him.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I would like to thank theroomofreq on tumblr,who is beta of this fic, thank you very much for helping me to put this story in the world <3  
> this is a story that is almost finished in the original version, so my days of creative block will not hinder her progress
> 
> that’s it, thank u if you’re read till here, i hope you like my characters and my vision of the next gen <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr :) @sweeethinny
> 
> tell me what you think <3

Walking excitedly among all the people, carrying his owl and bags in the cart, and rushing his parents every moment they were less than two steps behind him. James grinned from ear to ear on a lively September morning, the one where he would mark his first school year at Hogwarts.

“Let’s go!’’ He pulled his father by the hand, who had stopped to show Lily, the youngest of the family, the huge dog that was walking illustriously beside the owner.

Both Harry and Ginny walked slowly to enjoy what would be the last time they would see their eldest son until Christmas, when they would force him to return to spend the festivities at home. For the father, it was a joy to see that little kid who barely reached his chest, saying what a great Quidditch player he would be and that Gryffindor would be, certainly, his house.

” What if it happens to be Hufflepuff? Albus asked, a little frightened by his brother’s enthusiasm that morning

“ It won’t happen ” He rolled his eyes when none of the parents looked at him “ I’m too brave ” And the two laughed among themselves, thinking that the son was a copy, much more genius should be said, of the mother and the uncles Fred and George. And Harry was not ashamed to admit, that he saw himself much more in Albus, frightened by that determination, than by the flames of excitement that prowled James eyes. At least not at that age.

“ Come on, you and me first ” James barely waited for his father to hold the stroller bar, safely crossed the 9 ¾ barrier, reaching the spot where his eyes twinkled, and his whole body shook from nervousness and anxiety. Soon the mother with Albus and Teddy appeared, as always, the calm face of the woman making the boy brake and answer the silent request of “ wait! ”

“ How do you feel? ” Wizards were everywhere now, there were owls hooting, cats purring on their owners’ legs, and frogs in the clothes of some, showing only their big eyes.

“ Anxious ” He spoke the truth for the first time, still smiling, but now a little more slowly. “ Do you think I’ll be able to fly? ” This time he addressed his mother, speaking quietly so that only she could hear, watching Albus and Lily listening to his father’s story about his first day there, while Teddy made some joke about how old he was. Ginny smiled kindly, warming the boy’s heart, arranged the hair that fell in his eyes and rubbed his young face

“ Of course James, but if you have difficulties, which I doubt, we can train at Christmas ” He nodded, more hopeful this time. If her mother, a famous Quidditch player, had told him he could do it, then it would become true. Right?

“ Let’s go just before the train leaves ” This time it was Harry who stirred, pushing the way while James saw the faces that would soon become known to him. Whether they are friends, colleagues, or enemies. (Even though his father made him swear that he would not start unnecessary fights)

Smoke spread in the air, a lot of students - young and old - boarded the train and packed their bags in the cabins, then returned to hug their parents, be scolded, or just talk. Heads floated in the window, students laughing excitedly with the anxiety of finally leaving, and James couldn’t help feeling different.

“ I’m going to miss you, brat ” Teddy ruffled his brother’s at heart hair “ First year is an important year .. write me if you need anything ” James nodded, slightly nervous as he watched the man change his hair for go dark like his, smiling a little too watery for his opinion

“ Me too. And ok, I will ” James hugged him, and then turned to his parents, almost feeling like he was about to scream in excitement and fear.

“ Be careful ” The father looked at his son, a little laughing and a little serious, raising his eyebrows “ I’m watching you ”

“ Ok ” He nodded excitedly “ And I know you will ”

“Take care, okay?” It was Albus’ embrace, two years younger, tight and full of anticipation that made James smile without grace, his cheeks warm with that affection. As annoying as he could be, he would miss having someone smaller than himself to win the blame.

“ Yes, I’ll miss you too ” And then everyone got together for the squeeze, almost breaking his ribs, and making him blush with embarrassment “ No … I can’t … breathe ”

The little sister gave his cheek a wet kiss - which James automatically wanted to wipe but did not do when he saw his father’s gaze - his mother had passed on some instructions about the houses and how he should be calm regardless of the choice.

“ The house that Hat draws will be the right one for you, and we will be happy regardless of the result. Write to us as soon as you can, preferably today ” He nodded laughing, thinking of the red and gold lion.

“ Now, listen ” The father had crouched down, keeping close eye contact, his green eyes almost bursting into orbit “ I don’t want you to be around getting in trouble, understood? ” For the fiftieth time he nodded “ Don’t worry if you are alone, people always arrive in the compartment , you can meet great friends inside ” Once again he moved his head

“ Stop being so melodramatic, man. ” Teddy laughed, winking at James, who seemed to have read the mind of the boy who was thinking about the whole castle to explore.

“ I’m going to send you news ” he assured, entering in the train

“ Every day. ” James frowned, eliciting laughter from his parents “ Answer us always, and if you need to … ”

“ I know, Dad, I know … _Professor_ Longbottom can help me. ” The train started to leave, they exchanged a few more words, he waved at them as they got smaller, and then that was it.

James was finally on his way to the Witch School.

Anxious, he ran to the single empty compartment he found and began to contemplate the path they were taking. It seemed that magic was already taking place there, it was like the sensation of climbing up a gigantic peak, analyzing the view from the top , the fall that he would soon make. It was scary, but impressively, it also seemed to cause a huge euphoria that would make him jump.

“Can I come in or is it full already?” The female voice woke him from his daydream. He had heard many love stories that began in train compartments , his godfather for example, swore he was one of those who unknowingly knew the love of his life. Grandpa, whose name he honored, met Grandma in one of those too. But if James knew anything, it was the girl, a few inches shorter than him, with long blond hair braided, wearing a funny black cap and school robes, would not be his love.

She wasn’t ugly, but she looked … clumsy. Her eyes were large pits of the darkest pitch, the pupil barely visible, her cheeks pink and large, eyebrows as clear as lashes (little more colored than the fair skin), and her teeth a little apart, in addition to a pink lip fatty. Her legs looked long compared to her body, even under her robes, and her arms were thin, as if she had started to stretch-but only on some limbs.

“ Uh … no. ” But you couldn’t deny friends, of course. “You can sit down.”

“ So … ” She packed her bags “ It was full up front ” Justified herself by picking up a ‘Quidditch History’ book and sitting in front of him “ And I thought …. Hey, I think I know you from somewhere ” James blushed, even though he straightened up and tried to look more secure than he really was. Being recognized was never fun. “ You are Ginny Potter’s son, I saw you on the Prophet’s cover! My God, your mother is awesome ” She spoke in a way that her eyes almost popped, such excitement, gesturing and bulging her eyes.

“ I know ” James bragged, even if uncomfortable “ She’s the best ” He spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world. His mother had retired as a chaser after Lily was born, however, he had gone to a few games and could remember it being amazing. In addition, every time they played in the vegetable garden, the father had to sweat so that they would not lose by more than 100 points - even if someone on his team caught the snitch.

“ I want to be like her , you know .. ” The girl straightened up on the bench, pulling her legs up, leaning her back against the cold window, the book resting on her knees “ I want to play like that. ” James thought she was funny, but he didn’t comment, a little scared by how intimidating she looked. “ My parents hate flying, but I like it. I mean, I’ve only flown a few times, but it’s soooo fun. ” He wanted to laugh, staring at her curiously. Her hair resembled Aunt Fleur’s hair, long and light, but it was much less styled than the hair of the older woman “ I really like to imagine myself playing. ”

“To imagine? Have you never played? ” The nameless girl denied, making a face

“ My parents are not the biggest Quidditch fans, so to go to a game, it was like Mass ” “Mass?” He frowned.

The blonde looked at him, this time curious, “ Yes, it’s a muggle thing, you know, about religion, some are too long … so the saying… ” James nodded

“Are you Muggle-born?” She shook her head, fiddling with the worn book unpretentiously, and then shrugged.

“ My parents are wizards, but my grandparents are muggles and I spent a lot of time with my maternal grandmother, so ” she shrugged “ That’s why I never played, I had no one, but I know how to play volleyball and maybe it will help me. And Tennis ” the girl shrugged again “ Anyway, your mom is a big inspiration to me, I wish I could have seen her play. ”

“ So … you didn’t say your name ” And again she moved, sitting forward and holding out her hand to him, which was full of different rings. James wondered if that girl could be weirder than Dominique. Or Aunt Luna.

“ Sorry, I was so excited … I’m Mira Hazel. ” He smiled kindly

“ James ” Even though he didn’t need to, he was happy to say “ What house do you think will be in? ” She straightened up again on the bench, without opening the book this time, looking at him with full attention.

“ I hope Ravenclaw. What about you? ” Mira Hazel said, as James grimaced.

“ Gryffindor, obviously. Why do you want that one? It’s so full of … idiots ” The girl raised her clear eyebrows, her body moving into an attack position as if she might pounce on him, much like a cat. James was concerned that she was carrying a cat beside her, but there was no sign.

“ My parents are from there .. You know. Gryffindor is not the only good house at school, if it were, it wouldn’t make sense to have others, would it? ” James swallowed the words, arranging his back on the bench and thinking what he would say Next. Of course, his father had warned about this, but how could he not want to go to the house that housed his whole family?

Before he could give a bullshit answer that would make coal eyes explode, the cabin door was opened again, this time a boy with black hair and frightened eyes appeared, his cheeks flushed and what appeared to be a frog in his front pocket. “Sorry, wrong cabin.”

When the door closed again, silence radiated over them, James too affected to admit that maybe, for a few seconds, she was right. Only the pages broke the silence,, as she leafed through the book almost aggressively,.Mira seemed to have read it many times judging by the yellowish color that marked the edges, in addition to the lower spine looking punished with use. He thought of asking what Quidditch position she wanted - for he had imagined that if they both wanted to be keppers, they would fall off their brooms before the snitch was even released - but he kept the words to himself.

The food cart was not long in arriving, much to his delight, and the two bought what looked like food for five more, still without speaking a word, which was driving him crazy.

“Aha! I finally found you. ” The female voice broke through the air. Mira smiled at the chocolate frog, taking the card in her hands

“ Who did you find? ” James smiled when he saw Merlin smiling on his own card.

“ Hermione Weasley ” And as if it were pure gold, she carefully tucked it inside the Quidditch book. “ My mother met her … they made Runes together ” Mira nodded, seeming to talk to herself more than to him “ A very smart witch … I should want to be like her too, don’t you think? ”

“ Are you always this weird? ” He joked, happy that she had talked to him again. Her silence was claustrophobic, which was very strange, since Albus used to give him a cold shoulder whenever they fought, and it was never this bad. 

“ Ah … no, I’m just nervous. ” It seemed like a lie, but he didn’t say anything 

“ But tell me, what is it like? Having these people in your family ” Mira asked. 

James grimaced when he swallowed a Bertie Botts every flavor bean, “ Ear wax, ew, I don’t know how I was wrong. I thought it might be popcorn ”

“Normal ” He moved his shoulders, precisely choosing a bean, loving the taste of strawberry when he threw one in his mouth “ They are normal people most of the time ’' 

” It can’t be normal “ She rolled her eyes ” There must be something extraordinary about being the son of Harry and Ginny Potter “ 

James tried to shake the thought from his mind, remembering all the years living in his family and all the stories that he had heard (even if in half).

Sometimes it was quite difficult, people used to be so intrusive at partie, s it was almost impossible for them not to be stopped by some journalist wanting to know the latest gossip that involved their name.

James thought it all sucked. It was very tiring.

He had thought that now as he was going to Hogwarts he could finally be James. Simply, James, and no longer,live in the shadow of his parents great deeds. Even if no one asked him to follow in their footsteps, stressing the irrecoverable losses they had made along the arduous path, he felt as if nothing he did was really interesting.

Going to Gryffindor, being a good keeper and a good student, was not just to ensure that his track record was brilliant, but to guarantee a place in the genius tree. He hadn’t fought like his mother and father, but he had done something good while he was at school, proving his worth. Proving to be brave and fearless.

” Except I can get a lot of cards from chocolate frogs more easily “ He smiled at the girl who laughed in denial, her cheeks turning pink again, and her eyes no longer seemed to carry the fury she had earlier presented.

She wasn’t all bad, after all.

[…]

‘’James Potter .. what an honor!’’ Hagrid, a half-giant who always showed up at his house telling stories about strange and dangerous animals, smiled at him, hitting him on the back with a force that made him walk two steps forward.

‘’Hi Hagrid.’’ He returned the smile, looking excitedly behind him and seeing the boats positioned.

After the rookies were summoned and put on boats, crossed the river below the night sky with few stars, Mira was beside him, her eyes looking like a part of the sky, shining with the magnificent view of Hogwarts. The castle looked bigger and more splendid than any photograph, description, or drawing he had ever seen and heard. It was real, grand, and now it was his new home.

As they left the boats and were led into the castle, the children’s voices seemed to triple- the excitement of standing in that hall, waiting to be called up for the sorting. A tall, strong, well-groomed professor, showing a scar that cut his eyebrow and a little bit of his left eyelid, appeared. ,He explained the houses, the hat and introduced himself, Frank Johaan, Defense Against the Dark Art teacher . When they entered the Great Hall, which his father had spoken so much of, James thought he might fall over right there, looking at the tables, the teachers, the decoration above him, the walls laden with flags of the houses, the ghosts walking around. .. It was almost like daydreaming. No photograph lived up to what James was seeing

And just as his father had informed him, when the time came, the Sorting Hat on a stool, looking old and worn, began to sing.

When Headmaster McGonagall gave a slight smile after welcoming the students - and James thought he saw her smile bigger when she saw him - Professor Johaan stood erect beside the stool, a scroll in his left hand and the right on top of the hat

‘’When I call your name, come here and sit down.’’

The names began, applause whenever the house was shouted at by the patched hat.With each person, the boy felt more apprehensive, looking around anxiously and seeing Mira from a short distance, looking confident, hardly even blinking during the wait.

‘’Potter, James Sirius’’ He could have sworn he saw the Headmistress getting ready in the chair to watch, making him feel even more nervous; And with weak legs, but without showing it, he started the long walk to the stool, everyone’s eyes following him, and the teachers looking at him with curiosity. He took a deep breath before sitting on the stool and left his mind free, listening even to his heartbeat.

‘’Ah a Potter … I know them so well. A brave heart … ‘’ Said the hat, and he thought it was magnificent ‘’I can’t help but notice, too big even for a giant’s body’’. Without thinking, he looked sideways at Hagrid, who was smiling anxiously while sitting in one of the chairs set for the teachers. ‘’But would that only help you? .. A vast intelligence, certainly, but I cannot deny the truth … Gryffindor!’’

The Gryffindor table rose to a fuss, eagerly applauding and welcoming him, with huge smiles and nods when he sat down, everyone congratulating him and talking about how amazing it was that they had a Potter there.

‘’Hazel, Mira’’ She walked confidently, not even blushing. Her braided hair trailing behind her and her black eyes looking like two black holes in her pale face. She sat on the stool, waiting for the call, the sorting hat was put on, and stayed there for some time.

James’ godmother had told him about this, about students sometimes sitting up to five minutes waiting, they were students who confused the hat, they had many attributes that stood out and could easily fit in more than one house, as had happened with her.

The blonde was waiting in the same way as when she sat down, calm and seeming to assess with the hat, after what seemed like three or more minutes - he hadn’t been there so long, and if he had, he would have died of anxiety - the hat screamed;

-Gryffindor!

His house table began to clap again, the blonde descending cheerfully and full of smiles, greeting those at the end and sitting next to James, her eyebrows half-arched and in an almost balmy way, showing in her eyes

‘’It looks like we’ll be colleagues, Potter.’’ Mira said as she raised her chin and exuding confidence , drawing a laugh from James. 

‘’So it seems.’’ And for some reason, he was happy with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks to the brilliant theroomofreq that beta this fanfic <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr :) @sweeethinny

**MIRA HAZEL**

A man, or ghost-Mira wasn’t sure-,, carrying the book under his arm and entering the room without even seeming to care about flying instead of walking, would be the first teacher they would see their first day.

Mira was willing to pay attention to every class, carrying a determination that would make her escape scary exams and piles of tasks to do> However, she didn't think History of Magic, the class that her parents suspected the girl would tire of in the first week,was really governed by a teacher ... a dead teacher. (Unlike the other dead, he didn't seem about to make a joke or move a member out). The teacher did not even appear to be so excited about having to face the class one more day.

‘’How long do you think it takes to fall sleep in his class?’’ James was sitting next to her, the two apparently had not made friends who would like to share a table in class, and so they were left to share the last available table The boy laughed nasally, fiddling with his black hair and taking the strands out of his eyes, balancing himself on the chair and leaving it only on its back feet, watching the ghost teacher begin to speak.

The girls in the Mira’s dorm went crazy when she said they were together in the compartment. One girl sat next to her wanting to know all the details about James, saying that it was almost impossible not to fall in love with his pink cheeks, the full and soft hair, and brown eyes. For Mira, however, James was just another boy who was used to the attentions, thought he was more than he really was, and that there was nothing extraordinary there.

‘’I don't know, but I think very fast’’ She had to agree, the monotonous way that Binns drove everything ,almost in a sleepy slowness, making the students, who

jumped in excitement a minute ago, were holding their heads and whispering to their partners

‘’Do you think he at least knows he's ... dead?’’ Both had their books open, but neither seemed really interested in reading the words. The problem was not history, which seemed interesting to hear and learn, but who taught it.

‘’No, I think one day he just woke up and left his body behind’’ Mira laughed, nodding with that accusation, since the ghost didn't even seem to notice the students' lack of interest ‘’Were you sad not to go to Ravenclaw?’’ James asked. She looked at him, the brown iris looking at her curiously. The feeling seemed real, not in the pompous way it mirrored on the train, it seemed more human and friendly.

‘’No, just surprised’’ James nodded, holding his head in his hand, looking bored with the class ‘’I want to go to potions soon’’ She complained, looking at the ornate ceiling. Mira thought that maybe Potions would be easy, or even Charms, her parents worked on Charms a lot, she grew up watching it happen, she couldn't have difficulties ... At least she thought.

‘’I thought I would like flight class. At least I can't wait to get on a broom’’ James mentioned. Mira’s cheeks went purple, contrasting with her black uniform, as she felt her stomach roll over her body, her heart stopping for milliseconds to pump blood. What if she embarrassed herself in front of everyone?

‘’Ah .. I never flew, I don't want to be a laughing stock '’ Mira reasoned. For James, son of Ginny Potter, it was easy to say that he wanted more than anything to take flight lessons, he was almost born on the broom picking up a snitch. But for Mira, the daughter of parents who were oblivious in this art, and who preferred the land rather than the sky, it was hard to imagine herself not being a laughing stock.

‘’You won't be the only one, don't worry’’ James smiled ‘’There is always someone worse He moved his shoulders, unconcerned, looking forward and resting his chin on hands again. Beside him, one of the girls seemed to daydream, sighing and staring at James. ‘’The teacher is my aunt’’ James told her. 

Mira raised an eyebrow at the statement. ‘’Does everyone in your family love to fly? Merlin .. I wish my family loved to fly'’ The boy laughed nasally, lying on the book and looking at her with some curiosity, as if he were a different creature

‘’Not all, but most ... I can ask her to take it easy with you’’ James promised.

Mira rolled her eyes, arranging her hair behind shoulders and lifting her chin, more confident now. 

‘’I don't need that .. There will always be someone worse, right?’’ Mira said echoing James. He nodded, letting out a low chuckle before looking at the ghost.

Mira did not come from a notorious family, her parents were two muggle-born children and were one of the first, after a few generations, to come to Hogwarts, they worked with a simple potion shop but as magical as any other in Diagon Alley

Unlike them, she felt the desire to ride on a broom and cross a field with other players, trying to score goals and defending herself from bludgers that could knock her off the broom. Mira wanted to feel the excitement that Ginny Potter had talked about in her interview with the Prophet, when she first played.

Even if they could only make the team next year, it was a hope that consumed her desires.

[...]

‘’I thought it would never end’’ James and she finally left the morbid room, without Mira understanding why they continued to walk together towards the Transfiguration. "By Merlin's beard, didn't you want to sleep in there for the rest of the day? It seemed that the hour had not passed.’’

‘’When the exams start, we will have to keep our eyes open’’ Mira chided him. James sighed, rolling his eyes ‘’Did you see how that Ravenclaw boy was looking at us? I couldn't be the only one to have noticed’’ Mira said. 

What Mira didn’t mention was the brunette next to James, who preferred to keep to herself, but boy was she staring at James all lesson. 

Mira felt ashamed to remember the way that ... Eddie? ... Ellie? ... Glared at James. So she decided to focus on that instead. 

‘’He looked like a dungbomb exploded under his nose‘’ James scoffed in reply. When they entered the room, she felt anxiety running through her body, as if she finally woke up.

The room was large, full of pillars in the middle of the stone walls, the chairs arranged around the room in a way that was comfortable, still doubles, and with cabinets and mirrors throughout. And as in the last class, the two went together to sit, this time in the front. She didn't really understand what the two of them were doing together until now, but James didn't seem too keen to bring it up.

‘’I wonder why?’’ Mira said when another girl passed by, almost running, to sit in the place where she would occupy, but when she settled down, the redhead feel happy enough to stay at the next table.

‘’He doesn't like my family’’ He moved his shoulders, fixing his hair again and still looking at the teacher's table, that there was only a white owl with caramel spots standing on top of her branch, big eyes following all the students. She was big, her chest more puffy than that of her little Asio, with dark brown fur and eyes of the same shade, making him look like a tree trunk when standing on one.

Before James continued, the owl flew from its pedestal and in the blink of an eye, a man with half-gray, half-brown hair, wearing glasses on the tip of his nose and looking with an almost evil smile at all the students who were staring, waved his hand.

‘’Welcome to the Transfiguration Class, I'm Professor Collin Fletcher.’’

[...]

‘’Did you understand anything of what he said?’’ James asked as he and Mira continued together, much to her surprise, towards the flight lesson. The boy had big brown eyes on his face, almost as if they were going to explode, as he hurried by her side, looking at her curiously

‘’Yes, it's a basic theory, isn't it? When something created is undone, it goes to nothing, that is, everything. Transfiguration is nothing more than transforming air molecules into objects that we want, lifeless and real, just temporary creations made from magic.’’ Mira explained. As if to say that tomorrow would make Sun. Mira crossed her arms to contain the excitement and fear that ran through her body.

‘’I did not understand a word of what you said’’ James laughed ‘’You’re just like my brother, Albus, he always says things in a few clever words.”’’ He looked back outside the castle, the brooms lying on the floor and the teacher in the middle, patiently waiting for the class.

Mira and James followed the flow of pre-teens to the field, the wind making their hair fly and their robes stick to their bodies, causing James to tidy up his hair, messing up the strands at the back and taking some out of his eye, apparently not even realizing that the girls were sighing. Maybe she'll give him a hair band for Christmas.

If they stayed friends until then, of course.

‘’Good morning students, I am Professor Angelina Weasley, it is a great pleasure to have you all here’’ She was very beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a high, bulky bun, a dark brown very similar to that of her grandfather. She was slim and had an admirable build, and her dark eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. After an explanation about broom, flights, and control, she announced; ‘’Place yourself on the right side of a broom ... Now, stretch your right arm and, confidently, ask the broom to come up to you.’’

A sequence of ''up'' was heard around the class, some brooms were shaking on the ground, others were still,and there were those that went up halfway. Mira’s broom seemed to be made of the heaviest iron, fighting against the friction of the air to get the job done.

‘’You heard what she said, you have to be confident’’ James spoke softly for her to hear, his broom acted as a magnet and had quickly flown up. ‘’Take a deep breath and start again, imagine it in your hand and then ask’’. He instructed. Mira looked sideways, seeing that the help seemed sincere, so she put it into practice. Took a deep breath, cleared her throat and imagined the broom there before speaking;

‘’Up!’’ And in seconds she held it. A smile opened almost as if he won the lottery, fighting the urge to jump right there and shout  _ "I did it!" _

When most the class had already managed to find enough confidence and magic for the broom to find her hand, Professor Weasley spoke again and Mira felt that her shame was about to begin. Getting on the broom was not difficult, her feet remained on the ground and the danger was out of the question. But when the teacher told the class to kick off with the foot that they felt most confident, Mira had to swallow a scream of fright. She kicked off and the broom lifeted and stood up as if she had been doing it for years. She was finally off the ground, her legs dangling trembling beside body, her hands sweating and slipping on the handle, but Mira tried to keep her face more confident, looking around and seeing that she was one of the few who had gone up seconds later.

‘’And you were saying that you wouldn't know how to fly’’ James said flying beside her the look of superiority that he had presented on the train was there again, but this time it seemed that he shared the position of 'best' with her.

‘’We are just hovering Potter, the difficulty comes later’’ She told him. His shoulders moved, making his hair fall in his brown eyes, which, perhaps,  _ could _ be beautiful. She supposed. 

It looks as if our classmates disagree with you’’ James laughed looking down. Mira looked around and saw the other students barely off the ground, some terrified by the lack of soil under their feet, and others still stuck in the first task.

And for a few minutes, Mira let herself be proud of her feat. But, because James was there, but she would never say that out loud.


End file.
